Coming Clean
by LostinOblivion
Summary: Five team members meet at a bar, and two of them have a secret to tell. Morgan/Prentiss. Team friendship.


_I very rarely right fluff, but I think this qualifies. It's fun and light, but there isn't really any deep meaning with this one. Might help take the edge off from tonight's episode though. :) Also I started writing this before JJ left, so she's in this. Thanks for reading and please review!_

* * *

"So, I got the impression there was more to tonight's gathering than drinks and dancing?" Garcia asked her, as Reid slid in the booth beside her.

Garcia, Reid and JJ were on one side of the booth, and she and Morgan were on the other, both nervous but trying hard not to hide it. Emily hadn't given any of them an option when she called the night together earlier that week. As long as they weren't called away, they were going out to a bar, to have some fun. Neither Hotch nor Rossi were in attendance, but there were good reasons for that. Clubs weren't Rossi's scene, and well, Hotch needed to be kept in the dark.

Morgan flagged down a waitress to take drink orders, and Garcia was growing rapidly more impatient by the end. "Relax, baby girl. Drinks first," Morgan coaxed.

She pouted colorfully.

"Wait, are we here for a purpose?" JJ asked, frowning.

"Yes. A dual purpose, half of which is to have a good time, so relax," Emily told her.

"You can't admit that, and then ask me to be patient," Garcia insisted. Then her eyes widened and mouth opened. "Emily Prentiss, you little minx, you have a new man, don't you?" Then she gasped. "Is it the hot British man? Oh, please say yes, accents are so hot!"

JJ stared at her, shooting her a look.

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, and no."

"Is he coming tonight?" JJ demanded, then grinned. "Are we going to get to meet him?"

"Uh, sort of."

"Drinks!" Morgan announced, noting the waitress approach. He felt a hand squeeze his thigh under the table. He found it with his own, and intertwined their fingers.

"Alright, booze is here, spill now." Garcia took a sip of her mojito, and then focused all her attention across the table.

Emily's mouth was suddenly dry, and palms sweating, god this was harder than she expected. If Morgan's equally sweaty hand was any indication, he wasn't enjoying the hot seat anymore. She sipped her drink and cleared her throat. "Uh well, we arranged tonight, because we wanted to tell you guys that we've been seeing each other."

"We?" JJ frowned, not understanding.

"Yeah, who's we?" Garcia asked, swallowing a sip of her drink.

"WE," Emily stressed, gesturing between herself and Morgan.

The two women's mouths opened, then they exchanged a look, and promptly started laughing. Reid was silent, face twisted in confusion even as he sipped his gimlet.

"What is so funny about that?" Morgan asked, trace of amusement in his voice.

"Wait, you guys…you're actually serious?" The tech looked between them, face suddenly serious in disbelief.

"As a heart attack, baby girl." He tightened his grip on Emily's hand, thumb rubbing her skin, soothing him more than her.

"Really? That's not…weird?" JJ scrunched her nose, swishing her straw through her drink.

"At first a little, I guess. We were awkward," Emily admitted.

"You mean you were awkward," Morgan teased.

"Oh please, you were afraid to kiss me," she shot back.

"And, you blame me for this? I didn't know if you'd hit me or kiss me back."

She scoffed. "Why would I have hit you?"

Morgan stared at her for a minute. "Something tells me had any other man been in my shoes, he'd have ended up in the ER."

She tried to think of a denial, eventually giving in. "Fine, but if you were concerned, you could have tried asking me out first."

"You'd have said yes, thinking it was a platonic offer, or laughed and thought I was teasing you. I needed you to know I was for real." He raised his eyebrows and smirked in an 'I got you look'.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait," Garcia interrupted, holding her hands out. "You just up and kissed her one day, Derek?"

"He did," Emily answered before he could.

Morgan shot her a look. "I got my meaning across didn't I?"

"When was this? How come you didn't tell us?" The tech poked Emily repeatedly in the arm.

"Ow, stop that!" She swatted her hands away. "It was a few months ago, and weren't sure what it was or what it would be, so we agreed to keep it quiet."

"Few? Uh un, sugarplum, I want a number."

Emily turned to Morgan, who nodded. She sighed. "Six months."

JJ and Garcia just about erupted.

"Six months!" Garcia squawked. "Six months! You guys have been knocking boots for six months, and didn't tell anyone!"

"How did you keep it secret that long?" JJ gaped. "Everyone on the team always knows everything!"

The happy couple was busy cringing, and looking to a still silent Reid in hopes of a little sanity. He still looked confused.

"We _had _to be good at keeping it quiet. If Strauss finds out she can reassign both of us, and Hotch will be nothing short of pissed if he finds out," Emily explained.

"Yeah, but we wouldn't tell anyone," JJ insisted.

Morgan sighed. "We just weren't ready to talk about it. Okay?"

"So, this is like, really serious then?" Garcia asked.

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other and smiled. "Yeah," he said, "it's serious."

"Wow, when's the last time you had a serious girlfriend, Morgan?" JJ wondered.

He looked away, almost shyly. Garcia answered for him.

"College. Stephanie Milner. Biochemistry major, didn't work out, obviously." That's what he got for telling her anything.

The media liaison's eyebrows rose, then she turned to Emily. "And, when's the last time a guy made it to six months with you?"

Garcia snorted. "Try four months, at least that'll be in this decade."

"Hey!" Emily objected, then deflated. They were right. Grumbling she commented. "It would last longer if they didn't pester me."

Morgan chuckled at that, carefully swallowing his sip of beer. "You do like your alone time, don't you Princess?"

"Well, it hasn't bothered you yet."

"It's refreshing to date a woman that doesn't cling, and will kick my ass out the door when she's had enough."

"Oh, now that's romantic," Garcia commented, smiling.

"Hey, it works, that's what matters," he said. "Besides, we see each other all the time, a little alone time won't hurt either of us."

JJ nodded. "That was my next question. How do you not get sick of each other?"

Emily shrugged. "We take a step away from each other when we need to."

Garcia swallowed, and looked straight at them. "Alright, enough of the relationship stuff, onto the important, juicy stuff. How's the sex?"

Then Morgan did choke then, and Emily was too busy being wide-eyed and open-mouthed to pat him on the back.

JJ struggled valiantly against laughing, and patted the tech gently on the shoulder. "I don't think they want to talk about it, Garcia."

"Oh come on," she whined. "I'm not looking for explicit details, like who put what where, but just a little hint, is all I want."

"You want to start sharing your sex life?" Emily challenged her.

Bad move. Garcia smiled like the Cheshire cat. "My Kevin keeps me quite satisfied, he's much naughtier than he looks.

"Oh, baby girl, come on!" Morgan admonished, shaking his head.

"Give me a little hint, and I'll let it go."

Emily sighed, pained expression on her face, and turned to Morgan. He groaned. "Alright, alright, do you think we'd still be together if the sex was bad?"

"Hah! I knew it!" The redhead declared gleefully.

"You actually made a prediction?" JJ asked, chuckling.

"How could I not, once they put the idea in my head? You've got a ladies-man with the body of Adonis, and I know you'll agree with me when I say Em's got a lot of bad girl inside that she doesn't let out to play often."

Emily's eyes widened at that statement, and felt her drink slid down the wrong pipe. Morgan winced and rubbed circles along her back until she managed to get her throat cleared.

"Sorry," Garcia cringed. "You alright?"

Emily nodded, still getting a hold of herself. "Can we change topics?"

"You know it's going to be about you and Derek the rest of the evening, right?"

"As long as it's not our sex life."

"Alright, I'll behave…so how does this work while you're away on cases? You guys done any sneaking into each other's rooms?"

Morgan laughed. "We keep our hands to ourselves while we're on work time, and we stick to our own rooms, except for once or twice."

"We didn't have sex though. Our libidos are pretty numb while we're on cases," Emily explained. It's hard to get hot when you've spent all day looking for a guy that eats his victims, rapes them, tortures them, mutilates them, or whatever other depravity they find.

"Aww, you guys sneak around to snuggle, that's so cute." The tech's voice rose several octaves. "Isn't it Jayje?"

"It's very sweet," she answered, busy looking at Emily, and the pink rapidly darkening on her face.

"Reid, man, have you gone completely catatonic?" Morgan abruptly changed the focus of the conversation.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm just thinking." He snapped out of his stupor, and smiled at them.

"About what Spence?" JJ asked, looking down the table at him.

"It's kind of weird to me. I guess I figured we all had more of a sibling relationship now, it's like my brother dating my sister."

"That's gross," Morgan stated bluntly.

Reid shrugged. "I mean not entirely, you aren't actually related, and you guys did flirt a lot when Emily first joined the team—"

"We what?" Emily cut him off.

"Flirted." He looked at her surprised. "It was obvious enough for me to notice, I assume everyone else did too."

"Didn't we have this conversation three years ago, kid?"

Reid turned to Morgan. "Well, you and I did, but Emily wasn't privy to it. Besides," Reid smiled suddenly, "I was right."

"Right about what?" JJ offered him a conspiratory smile.

"Well, I mentioned the flirting thing to Morgan, and he said Emily was too smart to ever think he'd change his ways, and I said—"

"Reid," Morgan interrupted him forcefully. "Private conversation."

"Oh, but I want to hear this," Emily said, grinning.

"Yeah?" He said, then leaned close to her, "well, I want to dance." Then he was tugging her hand, pulling her out of the booth with him, while she shook her head vehemently. "Don't be shy now, Princess."

Emily's only response was to growl, and glare at him, but she still followed him out. It was a song with a fast beat and loud guitars, but he pulled her close anyway, hands on her hips.

"You know they're going to be watching us, right?" Emily asked.

"I do. If we give them an eyeful now, they'll stare less on Monday."

"I see your point." With that she grabbed his head, and pulled his lips against hers a kiss a little too steamy for a dance floor.

Back at the table JJ giggled, and Garcia gasped. "Oh my, you think that's for our benefit?" She asked.

"Doesn't matter, they're clearly both enjoying it." JJ smirked.

"It looks like they're trying to swallow each other." Reid frowned at the spectacle.

They watched the couple finally separate, and begin to pick up the beat of the song, hips rocking together.

"They're cute," Garcia commented smiling.

"It's weird," Reid said.

Garcia and JJ gave him a look. He frowned. "You don't think it's weird to see them make-out?"

JJ shrugged, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on Spence, I want to dance."

"W-what? No, I don't dance," he protested, trying to shake her off.

"Oh, now you do cutiepie." Garcia grinned, and grabbed his other hand.

"I really don't dance…seriously guys, I—" The two women ignored his protests, and dragged him onto the dance floor, near their friends already enjoying the music.

"Come on boy genius, shake those hips," Garcia directed, grabbing his hips and directing him.

Morgan chuckled. "Go easy on the kid, mama."

"Reid, don't look so miserable," Emily said.

He glanced among them, and sighed. "I want to state for the record that this is completely under duress."

"Noted," JJ said. The three women began dancing around him, and Morgan shifted to be behind Emily, smiling in amusement at Reid's less than stellar dancing, and the ladies teasing.

Emily leaned her head back to whisper to him. "So, this was less painful that expected."

"Oh, if I know Penelope Garcia like I think I do, it ain't over yet. She's too nosey too quit."

"Well, we survived this, we can survive more."

Morgan smiled and kissed her, not missing the look that passed between JJ and Garcia at the action. Yeah, this wasn't over even by a little.


End file.
